Horatio Takes a Vacation
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Their fearless leader takes a much needed vacation, and the CSI's attempt to cover their apphrensions....
1. Chapter 1

Horatio Takes a Vacation

A/N: Thought I would get away from the drama that is Talleigh and write some light stuff. I don't think I'm very funny, so this is my attempt at humor. Hope you like it!

Calleigh pushed the doors to the break room open with a wild enthusiasm. She was never one to sit on exciting information like she had at that moment. Something was happening and she felt like the rest of the world had to know. She spied the other men on their tight knit team that was the Miami - Dade CSI. Together, they had investigated and caught numerous perpetrators and their record stood for themselves. They were the top team in the state. Calleigh reckoned that it was their sense of family that had helped them to excel, well that is true in part, but the true reason was there supervisor , Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

Horatio was a tough as nails, but fair man who had compassion for any person and rarely rose his voice, that is if you were a law abiding citizen. If you were a criminal, his relentless pursuit of justice was intense and he never conceded , never let go , until the justice, that he held so close to his heart was served. He hand picked his team from the beginning and he was the proverbial glue that held them together.

Calleigh smiled wildy as she took a seat next to Tim "Speed" Speedle, their trace expert and Eric Delko, their underwater recovery and finger print analyst. They glanced at her for a second and returned to their papers, knowing that Calleigh was ready to burst. Calleigh frowned when they didn't show an interest in what she had to offer and piped up.

" You guys don't want to know?"

" Know what, Calleigh?" Speed asked as he folded the paper down.

" Something that Paula told me this morning. It's big." Calleigh returned , almost calmly.

" Well? You were about to lose your mind a minute ago, Cal. What is it?" Eric chimed in.

" You'd never believe what I'm getting ready to tell you, I didn't believe it when Paula told me..."

" Calleigh , get to it," Speed said as he sighed heavily. He liked Calleigh ,but sometimes she could be a little too perky.

" Oh, yeah... Like I said I was talking to Paula , and she told me..."

" Good morning, everyone," Alexx Woods the ME said as she walked into the break room, interrupting Calleigh. Both Speed and Eric moaned and rolled their eyes. It seemed as this pertinent information would never get out.

Alexx noticed their demeanor and spoke, " What , did I interrupt something?"

" Calleigh was trying her best to get out something that she has been sitting on all morning. If you don't let her, I think she just may explode," Speed replied sarcastically as he got up and went to the refrigerator.

" So mean," Calleigh said as she sneered at him. Speed shot her a smirk and closed the refrigerator and returned to his seat. Alexx stood behind him and smiled softly. She wasn't an integral part of the team, still she felt like apart of the family.

" You were saying, Cal," Eric said as he checked his watch. He knew that Horatio would be walking into the break room in any moment to start their day.

" Oh yeah... So I was talking to Paula and..."

" Morning," Tyler, their A/V tech said as he opened the door and strode to the coffee maker , inciting the room into a loud gasp. " What? All I said was good morning."

" I was about to tell them some news I found out about..."

" Good morning every body," a voice said from the door. They all turned to see a man with an impeccable black suit white shirt and shocking red hair. It was Horatio Caine. " I trust everyone's ready for the day?"

The team nodded and began to move, knowing that was their cue to get to work. Horatio put a hand up to stop them and they all stood like statues. There was something odd about this.

" Before we all get to work , I wanted to let you guys know, before anything was said," Horatio said as he glanced at Calleigh with a smile, " about my leaving..."

" Leaving? You're not retiring are you , H?" Speed asked in shock. Horatio looked into the faces of his team , seeing the admiration that he held from them.

" If you let me finish, Speed. I was saying, I am leaving for a vacation today," Horatio said as the same look of shock filtered through the room.

"Vacation?" Eric asked with a smile. In all of his years of knowing Horatio Caine, he never knew him to take a vacation.

" Yes, two weeks. In my absence, the brass thought that I should choose someone outside the team, but I declined and said that I would pick the person myself," Horatio said as he glanced at all of them. He was proud of them all and he wouldn't change anything, but he had to pick one.

"Speed, you'll be in charge until I get back. You'll handle all of the call outs and reports. Everyone else will function in their capacity."

Speed let a smile creep onto his face as he turned to Eric who rolled his eyes. Calleigh glanced at him and sneered again and folded her arms around her , just a tad bit upset.

" If there is nothing else, then let's get to work," Horatio said as he turned to walk out.

When he left, Alexx looked to Calleigh who had an 'I told you so' look on her face. Tyler had sat speechless at the announcement and was still in a perpetuated state of shock.

" Oh my lord, the world is coming to an end. Horatio Caine is taking a vacation," Alexx said aloud.

" And you'll all have to report to me," Speed said as he stood up in front of them. Eric and Calleigh pulled the pillows off of the couch and threw them at him, hitting him in the head. Speed hook his head and picked up the pillows, " Childish."

Alexx chuckled at them and walked out of the room, and Tyler followed behind her with a cup of coffee in hand, life was just too weird outside the A/V room. Eric walked over to Speed and clapped him on the shoulder.

" So Speed, you're the man."

" Don't get used to the power, he's only going to be gone for two weeks," Calleigh passing them as turned to walk out. " If you need me,..."

" You'll be in firearms," Speed finished. He smirked at her wickedly as she glared at him through her clear green eyes.

" Smart ass," Calleigh returned as she walked out the door.

" Why do yo do that?" Eric asked grinning. He knew full well why he did.

" Just to get her all riled up."

" You like her, don't you?"

" No."

" Yes you do. If you didn't you wouldn't pick on her," Eric said.

" What are we in grade school again?"

" If we were, you'd be the one getting picked on."

"Cute."

"Well?"Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you have something to do?"

" No."

" Well I do," Speed said as he walked out of the break room, heading for the trace lab. Eric shook his head and opened the door. This was going to be a very interesting two weeks.

TBC?

A/N: Should I continue? Let me know what you feel, press the magic button :)


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio Takes a Vacation

chapter 2

Speed turned over and eyed the clock as the cell phone rang loudly on his night stand. He couldn't believe this. He had just gotten into bed almost an hour ago from a long day at the lab. Since Horatio had been gone, it seemed as if crime had been on the uprise. In the week since he assumed the temporary position as the head of the day shift, he had gotten maybe twenty-four hours of sleep. He tossed the pillow aside angrily and answered the phone.

" Speedle." Speed answered furiously.

" Good morning to you too, sunshine. We got a DB on the beach near Collins ," Frank Tripp said. Speed could just hear the smirk on his face.

" There's miles and miles of beach Frank. Can you be more specific?"Speed asked as he got up. He rubbed his face and kept his eyes closed for a moment.

" Funny, I thought near Collins was specific enough. Just drive until you see the blinking lights, smart ass," Tripp replied as he flipped the phone down.

Speed open his eyes and flipped the phone down. He was sure that Tripp had never talked to Horatio like that. Reluctantly, he got up and showered and was out of the door in ten minutes. On the way to the scene, he reminded himself never to accept this position again.

CSI

" Good morning, Speed," Eric said as he passed him in the corridor. Eric stopped ,as Speed kept going , and stared at his friend. There had been a marked change in Speed's demeanor since Horatio had left.

" What's so good about it?" Speed replied loudly as he turned the corner and headed up to the office. Once he got there, he slammed the door and closed the blinds. The early morning call out was not wearing well with him, and he felt like if someone pushed him, he would go off the deep end.

He put his head down on the desk and felt his eyes close slightly before hearing a knock at the door. Lifting his head slightly, he opened one eye and cursed out loud. As the knocking got harder, Speed furiously rose and strode effortlessly to the door.

" What?" Speed said as he swung the door open. On the other side, stood Alexx with a file in her hand.

" My goodness, Timmy, it doesn't look or sound like you are having a good day," Alexx said as she walked in.

Speed ran a rough hand through his hair and squinted at the light coming in from the hall, "I'm sorry, Alexx. I've had a long morning."

" Yeah ,I heard about the two thirty callout. What time did you go to sleep?"

" One thirty."

" So you're running on only an hour of sleep?"

" Yeah," Speed said yawing deeply, " that's the gist of it. What do you have for me?"

" Just some reports for you to sign. Are you enjoying this?" Alexx asked with a slight smile on her face.

" Are you kidding me? Enjoying this? The early call outs, the dirty looks from the lab techs, the paper work? Yes , I am enjoying this thoroughly, Alexx," Speed said sarcastically. Then at that moment, he heard a noise coming from the lab. He crossed over to the big windows overlooking the lab and lifted the blinds to see a fire erupting in the middle of the trace lab. " Dammit!"

Alexx walked quickly over to the window and saw the bright flame as it started to make it's way to the scopes. Speed rushed out of the door and down the steps into the trace lab and grabbed the fire extinguisher. In a matter of seconds, the fire was out and then as if on delay, the sprinklers started as well as the fire alarm. Alexx attempted to hide the smile that was on her face as Speed walked out of the trace lab and to the phone. He glared at her and punched in the number to the maintenance department. After he reported the fire out, the sprinklers were turned off and he surveyed the damage done to the trace lab. Thankfully, the mass spec was the only thing that was damaged and the evidence was still locked safely in the evidence locker, but he was soaked to the gills.

Speed looked up to see Eric and Calleigh standing next to Alexx and they all had an amused look.

" You think this is funny?" he asked, obviously pissed as he shook the excess water from his shirt.

" Well,..." Eric started.

" If it's so funny, grab a mop and help clean this mess up," Speed said as he passed them.

" I've got some test to run,"Eric offered.

" Ballistic evidence is pending in firearms," Calleigh chimed in.

" Got a departmental meeting," Alexx said as she turned to leave.

Speed walked out the door and ascended the stairs to the office.

"I am in hell," they heard him say as he slammed the door. They winced at the power of the slam and began to chuckle lightly to themselves. Maybe , they would leave him alone for the rest of the day.

TBC...

A/N: I couldn't resist an Empire Records line...


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio Takes a Vacation

chapter 3

Speed unlocked the door to his apartment , slowly , feeling every inch of the exhaustion that threatened to take him over. He threw his keys on to the table and watched helplessly as they skidded across the slick surface and landed on the floor. He then took his gun off and dropped it on the table and kicked his shoes off. There was a moment when he thought that he could make it upstairs to his bedroom, but when he saw his couch, he rethought that and slumped down face first on to the soft leather. Sleep came fast and easy for him and soon he was snoring heavily.

As he continued to snore, he faintly heard the chirping of his cell phone under him. He turned slightly and heard it again. Feeling himself starting to wake up, he dug into his pocket to fish the contraption out.

Without opening his eyes, he flipped the phone up and spoke with a thick tongue, " This better be life and death."

" Speed, it's nice to hear from you too," a familiar voice said .

Speed opened his eyes quickly and sat up, making the room spin.

" Horatio? What's the problem?"

" I was just calling to see how you were doing. How are things going at the lab?"

"Fine," Speed lied.

"Really? And things are going well with the cases? How's everyone treating you?"

" The cases are progressing, but the personnel? Let's just say I'm not inviting anyone over for cocktails," Speed said sarcastically.

" That bad, huh?" Horatio asked lightly.

" Ummhumm. H, how did you get used to this?"

" I just took it one day at a time and I delegated. There's no need of you thinking that you can do everything, Speed. You are just a man," Horatio replied wisely.

" It seems so easy when you are on the outside looking in. So , while I'm here struggling, are you having a good time?" Speed said as he stood up slowly. He was up now and there was no need to try to lay back down.

" Yes, but something is telling me that I should come back early," Horatio said .

As much as Speed wanted him to return, he shook his head. If anyone deserved to take a break, it was Horatio, no matter what was going on.

" No, H. Everything is fine, really. You stay and enjoy your little umbrella drink," Speed said with a smile.

He heard Horatio as he sighed lightly and smirked. The lieutenant wasn't just checking up on him, he was actually missing the lab.

"Well, I'll let you go. I know the early morning call outs are murder," Horatio said.

" Right H. See you next week?"

" Maybe since things are going so well..."

" No, H, next week," Tim said with a hint ofsternessin his voice. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

" Alright, next week. Take care, Speed," Horatio replied as he hung up the phone.

Speed flipped the phone down and tossed it on his couch. He wasn't sleepy anymore and he really wasn't hungry. He couldn't believe that he was actually bored. Speed slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys off of the floor and walked out of his apartment, not knowing really where to go.

CSI

" Calleigh Duquense, you work entirely too much," Valera was saying as they met each other in the hall. The day shift had long gone home and the halls of the lab were deserted.

" Look who's talking . I see I'm not the only one with my lab coat on," Calleigh returned with a slight twinge of her southern accent.

" I just had to finish some reports for Speedle. He wasn't very happy today with the fire in the trace lab and everything."

" Oh don't mind Speed," Calleigh said dismissing with a wave, " he's just trying to be a hard ass."

" Calleigh,..."

" What, Max?"

" You like him don't you?" Valera asked as they continued walking down the corridor.

" Are you insane? I do not like Tim Speedle."

" Yes , you do. I can see it in those shifty green eyes."

" Whatever makes you think that, Max? He's hardly my type. I think of him as a brother, an annoying brother. Nothing more." Calleigh said as she felt her color change. " And shifty eyes?"

" Riight. I think all it's going to take is the right situation and viola , you two will be getting married," Valera said as she turned to go up the stairs to Horatio's office.

" I think Eric needs to take you to a shrink , because you are seriously in need of help," Calleigh said waving to her. " I'll see you tomorrow, Maxie."

Calleigh walked to the garage door and pushed it . There was no way that she had anything but a professional relationship with Tim. _No way,_ she thought.

CSI

The next morning, Speed walked into the lobby of the CSI lab refreshed. For once , he was allowed to sleep in without being called out of bed at some ungodly hour. He smiled at Paula as she handed him his messages and made his way to the trace lab. Opening the doors, he saw as the maintenance personnel were putting in the new mass spec. _Maybe today will be better,_ Speed thought to himself as he turned to walk out of the trace lab. Ascending the stairs , he saw someone in Horatio's office. He quickened his pace, knowing that no one should be in there.

" Excuse me, can I help you?" Speed asked as he opened the door. A tall woman turned around and faced him. She had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

" Yes, I'm looking for an Horatio Caine," the woman said as she glanced at him.

"He's not here. He's on vacation."

" Well , maybe I should come back when he's available."

" That will be next week, Mrs..."

"Miss, actually. I'm Hayden Caine, Horatio's sister."

TBC...

A/N: I thought I would throw that in for good keeps... What's going to happen now?


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio Takes a Vacation

chapter 4

" I'm Tim Speedle. I work with Horatio," Tim said as he offered his hand. He then gestured to the seat in front of the desk. " Forgive me, but Horatio never said anything about having a sister."

Hayden took the seat and smiled brightly, " I'm not his biological sister. His mother took me in when I was nine. My parents were killed in an accident and my aunt was into some illegal things, so Mrs. Caine opened up her heart and her home to me. Horatio and I practically grew up together. He was ten when I came to live with him. His brother, Raymond, was a baby. It was so sad when Mrs. Caine was killed. I was sent to a boarding school in New Hampshire to live , but I always remained in contact with Horatio. I'm glad to see that he is taking care of himself. The last time I talked to him, he said that he hardly ever slept. I think it had a lot to do with Raymond."

" Yeah, he finally took that vacation, but I think he's itching to get back here. Is there anything I can help you with?"

" Well, I was wondering if he could help me get away from someone," Hayden said as she dropped her head. She then pulled up her sleeve to show a nasty bruise that was forming. " It's my ex. He's been coming around and roughing me up."

" How long has this been going on?" Speed asked in shock.

" A year or so. He'd come around then he'd get lost for months at a time. That's why I haven't called on Horatio. I - I thought I could handle this myself," Hayden said as she began to cry. Tim stood up and handed her a tissue. " This time he said he would kill me."

" I think that we can at least get the ball started, but you will have to go to the police department to make a statement."

" Oh no, I thought I could do that here," Hayden said as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

" No, Ms.Caine..."

"Hayden."

"Hayden. This is a CSI lab. We only work with the evidence of a crime that has been committed. Domestic issues are dealt with at the police department."

" Mr. Speedle, a crime was committed. I was beaten," Hayden replied sobbing. She lifted her blouse up, showing her stomach which was a sick mixture of blues and blacks. " Maybe you can use this evidence to keep him away from me. I need your help."

Tim glanced at the floor and then back up to her then nodded his head. Here he was , getting ready to start an investigation and Horatio would be back in a week. Things had turned quickly, from bad to worse.

CSI

" So did anyone check out the lady that Speed was talking to in the lobby?" Eric asked as he sat down at the table. It was lunchtime in the CSI lab and they all congregated there in hopes of staying out of Speed's way.

" A lady," Calleigh asked, " what lady?"

" A tall brunette, blue eyes, very nice on the eyes," Eric replied. He glanced at Alexx who was sitting across from Calleigh.

" Does this mystery lady have a name?"

" I didn't catch it, did you ?" Eric asked as he pointed to Alexx. Alexx shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich. The door opened and Speed walked in deep in thought.

" Hey Speed, who was that you were talking to earlier?" Eric called.

" I got a better question, do you ever work?" Speed said obviously irritated.

" Lunch break, workaholic," Eric replied. He couldn't wait until Horatio came back, he missed the easy going friendship he had with Speed.

" Okay, when you are done with your lunch break, there's something I want you to look into. Both you and Calleigh."

" Me? Why me?" Calleigh asked. She didn't like being volunteered for something.

" Because I need you to do this. This needs to get solved quickly."

" Is there another scene we don't know about?" Eric asked.

" No, but this one is strictly off of the books."

"Are we breaking the rules, Speed?" Alexx asked , looking at him sternly.

" Let's just say I am bending them a little. So, guys if you can find the time, I'd like to see you in the lay out room."

" Sure."

"Alright."

"Thanks. And this goes without saying, don't say a word to Stetler." Speed said as he left the room.

Eric , Calleigh and Alexx exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know what Speed was getting them into, they just hoped that he could get them out of it.

CSI

" This is Horatio's sister?" Eric asked as he took the photo from the brown file folder. " She doesn't look anything like him."

" I said that she was adopted into the family, Delko. She's been assaulted and she came here for help."

" These bruises look extensive," Calleigh said as she tacked the photo of Hayden's stomach up on the lighted board.

" She says that she was beaten on several different occasions."

" Did he use anything, like a pipe or bat?" Calleigh continued.

"I don't know , she didn't say."

" Has she gone to the hospital to be checked out?"

" She didn't say," Speed repeated.

" Well, what do you know?" Calleigh asked raising her voice.

" Calleigh," Eric said calmly.

"What?"

" Why are you yelling?"

Calleigh looked between Speed and Eric and dropped her head. In truth , she didn't really know why she was so upset. Maybe it was because Speed was forcing them into this and had nothing to go on, or maybe she was letting what Valera said to her, get under her skin.

" I apologize. It's just, we really don't have much to go on and you are flying through this blindly."

" I want to finish this , and I want Hayden to be safe. She's Horatio's sister, if he were here , don't you think he would be the same way?" Speed asked. He realized he was asking too much of them and he wanted to kick himself. But this was something that he started and he wanted to finish it, before Horatio returned.

Calleigh looked at the picture that was tacked on the wall and then back down to the picture that was in the folder. Something wasn't connecting right.

" I'm going to need to talk with her, Tim."

" She's in Horatio's office. I told her to cool her heels there."

" You left her in Horatio's office?" Calleigh asked incredulously.

" Yeah, what's the problem?" Speed asked furrowing his brow at her.

" You don't know this woman from a can of paint and you left her with access to god knows how many records."

" She said she was Horatio's sister," Speed said as his temper rose.

" She also said that her ex was beating her. If that were true, Speed, don't you think he would've hit her in the face? At least once?" Calleigh asked as she gestured to the photo. The face was devoid of any signs of abuse. " She's been lying to you, Speed."

" Did you take her fingerprints?" Eric asked as he stood up to get a better look at the photos.

" No. She said she didn't want to involve anyone other than Horatio..."

" Great. So a woman no one knows is up in the supervisor's office having a dandy time. You might want to get up there, Speed."

Speed left the layout room in a rush with both Calleigh and Eric following him. When they got up to Horatio's office, they found Speed standing in the middle of chaos. Papers were strewn everywhere and his file cabinets were jimmied open.

" What did she take?" Calleigh asked as she stood in front of Speed. He was seething underneath the worried look that took residence on his face.

" She knew everything about Horatio, his brother, his mother, everything," Speed said as he bent down on his haunches. He didn't know where to start.

" You'd be surprise what you can come up with if you search a little harder," Calleigh returned softly. She knelt down and faced him. " We need to print this room, Tim. We've got to find out who this lady is and what she wanted from Horatio."

Speed nodded and stood up. Eric left to get his kit and returned promptly, snapping on a pair of gloves. Calleigh grabbed some from Eric and tossed a pair to Speed.

" Let's get to work," Speed said as he gained a second wind. They were on borrowed time.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio Takes a Vacation

chapter 5

Speed looked around the newly cleaned office and sighed heavily. They had spent the better part of the evening restoring the order and at the same time, gathering evidence. When they finished, they had collected several fingerprints and a bonus, a discarded piece pf tissue. Speed glanced at his colleagues and gave them a weak smile. They had every right to be pissed at him, but they weren't. They were actually happy that they could help. He realized then that his colleagues were more than just that. Much more.

" Speed, I'll run these prints in the morning," Eric said as he launched into a deep yawn.

Speed nodded and looked at his watch. It was two thirty in the morning and Horatio would be back in four days.

" I think I'm going to stay and process the tissue we found. I'm also going to go over the files. She may have taken something from there," Tim said as he gestured to the computer.

" Maybe, you should go home too, Speed," Calleigh chimed in. Her eyes drooped slightly , giving the signal that she was indeed tired.

" I'm here for the night. This is my mess, my mistake, I have to pay the price for it."

Eric shook his head and grabbed the fingerprints, " We are a team. If one stays up , so do the rest of us."

" Speak for yourself , Eric. I'm going home," Calleigh said as she moved to walk out the door. She caught Eric glaring at her and stopped, " Alright, alright. I'll stay. Jeez , can't you guys take a joke?"

" Cal, it's two thirty in the morning," Speed informed her, slightly irritated. He was working on his last hold out of energy.

" I'll take the computer, you take the tissue," Calleigh compromised.

" Deal. Delko, on those prints, isolate Horatio and myself and let me know of any prints that don't belong in here,"Tim said as he picked up his kit.

" Sure thing, Speed. But listen, what are we to do if we get a call out?"

" We take it. Like I said before, this is my mess, so if anything goes down, I'll take the heat for it. There's no need of you guys risking your job on the count of me."

" Kinda makes you feel all warm inside that you have friends that care about you, doesn't it Speedle?" Calleigh intoned in her thickest southern accent as she sat behind Horatio's desk.

" Doesn't feel half bad," Speed returned with a smile. " Now , if you will excuse me, I have some test to run."

Speed walked out of the office , down the stairs and into the trace lab. Eric glanced down at Speed as he settled in and placed his head phones on his ears. He then turned to Calleigh who was furiously checking into the files stored on Horatio's computer. There was definitely something brewing between those two.

CSI

Two hours later, Calleigh burst into the trace lab with a print out from the computer. She noticed as Speed was still bobbing his head to the music that blared from the head phones. She walked over to him and lifted the head phones, startling him.

" Jesus, Calleigh, let some one know before you do something like that," Speed said as he pulled the head phones completely off. Calleigh smiled widely and handed him the print out. " You found something?"

" You know , you can learn a lot from string bean if you actually listen to him. I ran a check on the key strokes and found what she took. By the looks of the office it seems like she tossed the place before actually thinking to look on his computer."

" So, what did you find?"

" This," Calleigh said as she pointed to the sheet.

" A report about an inmate in county lock up. It's an evidence retrieval," Tim said as he dropped the folder slightly.

" Yes, she figured if she stole the report the evidence would be inadmissible in court and whoever she was trying to spring would get off."

" So whoever she is, she knows the operating procedures of the CSI lab. Is she a former CSI?" Tim asked.

" What does the DNA say?" Calleigh asked as she glanced over to the sample that had been ran. The door opened quickly and Eric peeked his head in.

" Speed, I think you need to come and see this."

Speed got up and followed Eric to the fingerprinting lab with Calleigh following closely behind.

When he got there, Eric pulled up the computer screen on the state of the art plasma screen that covered the entire wall of the fingerprinting lab.

" I found almost five different types of fingerprints in Horatio's office. I excluded you and Horatio and that left me with three."

"Fantastic mathematical skills there Delko, but is there a point?" Speed asked , letting his exhaustion show. When this was all over ,he was going to sleep for a week.

" If you can be patient, Speed. Like I was saying, I had three left. Out of those three, I found partials. I ran them first in AFIS, not getting a match. Then I ran them in the department database. I got hits off of all three of them."

" And?"

" And one set belongs to Rick Stetler, another set belongs to a trustee, and another belongs to an Savoy Roberts."

" Stetler? What's he doing in Horatio's office?" Calleigh asked. The mere mention of the IAB agent's name made her skin crawl.

" I don't know ,but that wasn't the weirdest thing. Savoy Roberts hasn't worked in the CSI lab in almost eight years."

" That's before all of our time."

" And before Horatio's time as a Lieutenant. She was the LT for the lab back then."

" So it would make sense that her prints would be in that office. It was hers," Tim reasoned.

" Speed, that office has been cleaned so many times in eight years, there's no way a print could last in that environment. The print was fresh, and I got it off of his desk and the file cabinets. Savoy Roberts was in that office."

" I want to get DNA evidence before I put out an APB out on her. But great work you guys," Tim said as he broke a smile across his face.

" Well ,my job for three hours at least, is done," Calleigh said as she stretched and yawned at the same time. " I'm going home."

Speed nodded to her and shot her a killer smile. She reciprocated and waved back to them.

" You know, you can leave too , Delko. I've got this."

" You sure?" Eric asked as he yawned.

" Yeah. If I have to , I'll sleep on the couch in H's office. I got a change of clothes down in my locker."

"Alright, I'll see you in three hours then," Eric said as he walked out the door. Speed turned off the equipment and shut the lights off, returning back to the trace lab. He would wait for the DNA samples to clear, then maybe, maybe he would lay his head down .

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio Takes a Vacation

Chapter 6

Speed woke up to the familiar sound of the cell phone humming wildly on the desk. After he had finished the DNA report, he went up to Horatio's office to rest his eyes. Now as he lifted his head, he glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall to see that it was almost seven thirty. He picked up the phone and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

" Speedle," Speed said groggily.

" I'm coming up the stairs with coffee and bagels," a chipper voice returned to him.

" Huh?" Speed replied as he wiped his eyes. " Calleigh , you are way too cheerful. How many hours of sleep did you get?"

" Two, but they were the best two hours ever," Calleigh returned as she came to the door. Speed heard a soft knock on the door and got up out of the chair stiffly. Flipping his phone down, he opened the door to see Calleigh standing there with two cups of coffee and a bag. " You look a lot like death warmed over," Calleigh intoned in her strongest accent.

" Thanks, good morning to you too," Speed countered quickly. " Let me take some of that off your hands."

" Thanks, Speed. No matter what they may say, I think you're an okay guy."

Speed smirked as he took the tray of coffee cups out of her hands and closed the door. Calleigh sauntered over to the desk and placed the bag down, glancing over the reports

" So , did you get DNA confirmation on Savoy Roberts?"

" Yeah. I'm going to put out an ABP on her and hopefully she'll turn up before she does something stupid."

"Like let a criminal out on the streets? Hey , when's the trial?" Calliegh asked as she opened the bag and started to place food on the desk.

Speed grabbed the bagel out of her hand and walked around the desk. He flipped open a file and read for a moment, taking huge bites of the bagel.

" Believe it or not , this afternoon," Speed said between chews.

Calleigh glanced at Speed in disgust, yet amused, then dropped her head and concentrated on a small spot on the floor. Something awoke in her but she didn't really recognize it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about him...

"Calleigh!"

" Hmm?" Calleigh returned lazily.

" Did you hear me? I said that we need to snag her before the DA comes for the paperwork. Where were you just then?" Speed said as he grinned at her.

" Nowhere in particular. What time does court start?"

" Two thirty. The DA is supposed to pick up the paper work at twelve. So that gives us almost four hours to find her," Speed said as he finished off the bagel. He crumpled the paper then tossed it into the wastebasket. " Thanks for breakfast, Cal. I really needed that."

" No problem, Speed. Glad I could help," Calleigh returned as she sipped her coffee. She would eat her bagel later. " Well, if you need me, I'll be in firearms finishing some reports."

" You are not finish with those reports yet, Calleigh? I asked for them yesterday," Speed asked as he ran his hand through his thick mane.

Calleigh glared at him, not believing what she just heard. What feelings she had for Speed were now drowned in fury.

" If I can remember correctly, you asked us to help you with this little project that you got yourself into. I spent all of my time helping, Speedle!"

" Calleigh, I'm sorry. I- the job is getting to me. I never thought that I would be so ready for a week to end."

Calleigh stood defensively as she watched Speed turn and fall into the black leather chair behind the desk. She could understand the stress that Speed was under and she relented.

" Tim, I'm sorry that I went off on you. I'll get those reports to you this morning," Calleigh said as she turned to walkout of the office.

" Calleigh?" Speed called as he turned the chair to the window.

" Yeah, Tim."

" Thanks."

Calleigh opened the door and walked out the office with a smile. That Tim Speedle wasn't half bad.

CSI

" So, Timmy, only four days left," Alexx said as they walked the corridor. She glanced over at him, seeing the exhaustion that was prevalent on his face. This was the worst that she had ever seen him. The change of clothes did nothing to enhance him.

" Yeah, I wish that he would come back early," Speed said warily. " I'm in so much need of a vacation myself."

" Maybe when Horatio gets back you can put in for one," Alexx whispered as she spotted a flash of red in front of her. She smiled to herself as she put a hand up to stop Speed.

Speed continued to walk, not aware that she had stopped. When he lifted his head, he saw Horatio as he was stopping at the reception desk. He stopped and turned around quickly, leaving Alexx standing alone in the corridor. _He wasn't supposed to be back for four days,_ Speed thought as he searched the corridor for a way out. He spied the elevators as the door opened and strode to the bank hurriedly. Getting in, he pushed the button down to the firearms lab, and as the doors closed, a voice peeped up from behind him.

" I just came from there, Speedle," Calleigh said as she eyed his nervous demeanor.

Speed jumped and turned around, " Calleigh. He's back."

" Who is back?"

" Horatio. He's at the receptionist's desk right now," Speed said as he grabbed Calleigh by her arms. " When he finds out what happened, I'm a dead man."

" Tim , don't be so dramatic. I'm pretty sure that Horatio will understand that you let a complete stranger toss his office and steal an important document, all because you thought that she was his sister."

" Wow, when you say it like that , Calleigh, I think he will understand completely," Speed returned sarcastically as he let his hands drop to his sides. He would lose his job , the only thing that he really had at the moment.

" C'mon, Tim. Just go and talk to Horatio. I think everything is going to be fine," Calleigh said as she put her finger on the button to go back up.

" What makes you think that?" Speed said with frustration.

" Who knows where thoughts come from? They just appear," Calleigh said as she depressed the button.

" Cute. You're right though, I might as well get it over with," Speed sighed as the elevator went pitch black. He then felt a shudder as the lift came to an abrupt halt, sending him and Calleigh on to the floor. When he gathered himself, he saw the emergency lights as they came on and glanced over to Calleigh. " What did you do?"

" I didn't do anything," Calleigh said as she pressed the buttons. Each time she pressed it the light dimmed. " Power must've went. Hey , do you have your cell ? I left mine in the lab."

Speed looked at her and saw as she began to pace slightly, then grabbed his cell. He flipped it open to see that he had little power left in the battery.

" I didn't charge it last night. It's almost out of juice."

"Great! You think you could make a call?" Calleigh asked as she started to fan herself. It was obvious that there was something wrong.

" I can try."

" Do the honors,"Calleigh continued as she began to breathe heavily.

Speed dialed Eric's number and waited. He heard a click then he saw as the phone's light shut off. His phone was officially dead. Calleigh closed her eyes and continued to breathe deeply.

" Calleigh, what is the matter with you?"

" Oh nothing... Just a little hot..." Calleigh stated as she paced more.

" Calleigh , you're claustrophobic aren't you?" Speed said as he stood against the wall of the elevator.

" I am just a little afraid of closed spaces, but I'm going to be..."

Speed watched her as she slid down to the floor and went to her, " Calleigh!"

Calleigh laid on the floor unconscious. _I can't believe she' passed out, _Speed thought humorously. He stretched her legs out from under her and took off his button up shirt and folded it under her. He then sat down next to her and rested his arms on his knees. With no phone and no way of knowing what happened, Speed knew that they would be here for a while.

CSI

Eric was just about to run the security tape when the lights blinked off then back on again. He looked up to the ceiling and then the lab went pitch dark. He got up and walked out into the hallway where he saw Horatio and Alexx talking.

" H, you weren't supposed to come back. I mean you had four days left."

" I felt like it was time to come back. I can only imagine what Speed's been through these past two weeks. Have you seen him?"

" No. Any body know what happened to the lights?"

" I heard the maintenance guys talking about a cut electrical line," Alexx said as she glanced at the bank of elevators. " I'd hate to be in there at a time like this."

" Why, Alexx?"Eric said as the generator hummed to life and the lights flickered back on.

" Because, even with the lights coming back on, whoever is stuck in the elevators stays stuck. The elevators run on an entirely different set up. When the power is knocked out, it takes the elevators four hours to reset and come back on line. I wouldn't want to be claustrophobic in that situation."

The three chuckled lightly as they walked down the corridor to the stair well. They went their separate ways unaware of the two missing parts of their family.

CSI

Stetler opened the door to Horatio's office and made his way to his computer. As much as he didn't like Horatio, he did have admiration for Speedle. When he had heard about the trouble Speedle had encountered with the former CSI Lieutenant, he mobilized his resources and found Savoy. He procured the documents that she took and booked her, and now here he was back in Horatio's office, looking out for his CSI.

He sat at the computer and began by encrypting his keystrokes so that no one could trace him. He bypassed all of the other files that he would've killed to have, and uploaded the file that Savoy had 'borrowed'. After finishing , he stood then walked out of the door. As he descended the stairs, the lights in the lab went out. He stood for a moment in the hall, then when the lights were restored, he walked out of the building. He smiled to himself as he proceeded to his Tahoe. He had done something nice for a change, and felt good about it.

TBC...

A/N : a-ha! Threw you for a loop there didn't I? You gotta love Empire Records! Talk to me people :)


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio Takes a Vacation

Chapter 7

Calleigh stirred slightly as Speed glanced at her. She had been out for almost an hour and a half and Speed had sat in the same spot watching her. She turned over then lifted her head quickly as if she was waking from a terrible dream.

" Oh my god , I can't breathe," Calleigh said breathlessly.

Speed got up and moved closer to her, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Calleigh, calm down. You're okay."

Calleigh slowly started to breathe easily and rested her head against his chest. Speed let a smile crack on to his face as he began to speak again.

" So how long have you been claustrophobic?" Speed asked as he took in her scent.

" Since I was a little girl. When my dad would get into his fits, I ran to the closet. It just started taking a toll on me. I thought that I would grow out of it," Calleigh returned softly. " Why am I telling this to you?"

" Maybe, because it makes you feel better. You see, you have stopped trembling."

Calleigh sat up and turned to look at him in the dim light. His features had softened and she felt the sincerity that emoted from his dark brown eyes.

" You are right. Who knew that you were a good listener?"

" If you just take the time to get to know someone, you'd be surprise what you will find," Speed replied.

" So, Dr. Phil, I told you something horrible about me, what about you? What haunts you?" Calleigh asked as she sat back on the elevator wall. Talking to him had calmed her considerably.

" What makes you think that I have something haunting me?" Speed inquired as he turned away from her. He hadn't thought about Daniel in a long time, but in a split second, he felt the debilitating pain that he had successfully put away after his funeral.

" Have you seen yourself? I mean really taken a look. Half the time, you are unshaven and your clothes look as if you didn't bother to iron them. Does that sound like some one who has had an easy life?"

" I've had some issues in my life , but nothing that has hindered me ," Speed said defensively.

" You're not the easiest person to get along with, and you barely talk."

" I just think that talking is overrated sometimes. There's nothing, so drop it."

" Tim..."

" I said drop it," Speed said angrily.

" Okay, okay. Considered it dropped. But don't you think that it will help to talk about it?"

" Calleigh."

" Alright, hypocrite, it's dropped," Calleigh replied with her thick accent as she turned away from him. She thought about it and turned to him again. She was not going to let this go. " Tim, you talk a good talk , but underneath it all, you are just like other men. When it comes down to it, you're a coward."

" What?" Speed turned to face her , his anger boiling to its point.

" I said you are a coward. You haven't been able to face it, whatever this is that has you by the balls, and then you have the gall to put up this front that you're the tough guy. It's bullshit."

" You don't know anything about what I've been through! You don't know the nights I've spent up crying over the loss...," Speed said as tears began to form behind his eyelids. " When he died, I felt like it was all my fault. Then when it was time to say goodbye, I ran. I've done nothing worthy of respect."

Calleigh gazed at his admission and watched as the walls began to tumble down around Timothy Speedle. She now knew why he acted the way he did. He was trying to shield himself from feeling anything.

" Tim, whatever happened to him, it wasn't your fault. You are a noble man, a good man. You're compassionate towards others and you have a knack for helping. You helped me," Calleigh said as she softened her voice. She smiled and even through the horrible lighting, Speed could see the beauty of it.

" You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

" I know how stubborn you can be, Speedle." Calleigh said as she scooted closer to him. " Feel better?"

" Come to think of it, I do. Thanks," Speed said as he wiped the tears from his face.

" Not a problem, Tim. So how long do you think we are going to be here?"

" I don't know, an hour two tops. Why? Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I am now." Calleigh said as she inched her face slower to his. Speed was sucked into the moment and closed in the space between them. He had no idea what he was doing , but he was glad that he was doing it.

CSI

Horatio walked into the trace lab to see a brand new mass spec and he wasn't happy. He turned to walk back out, spotting Belmontes as he was coming down the hall.

" Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?"

" Yeah, sure Lieutenant Caine. What can I do for you?"

" When did we get the new mass spec?" Horatio asked as he glanced in the trace lab.

" About a week ago," Sam said hesitantly.

" And why, per say, did we get another mass spec?" Horatio asked as he put his hands on his hips.

" Have you talked to Speedle?"

" No, haven't seen him since I arrived."

" Maybe you need to talk to him," Sam said as he began to walk away. " He's around here somewhere." He then hurriedly turned and walked . He didn't want to get stuck in whatever Speedle was in.

Horatio continued to look at Sam as he rounded the corner then turned himself and walked up the steps to his office._ Something's going on here, _Horatio thought as he opened his door. He then stood in the doorway to his office with a shocked surprise written over his face. Speed's things were piled on the couch and paperwork was spread all over the desk instead of it's neat piles that he was used to. Horatio sighed and took a seat behind his desk and began to read through the paperwork.

" I'm never taking another vacation," Horatio said as he sorted through the reports. He had some words he wanted to say to Speed.

CSI

Eric looked up at the doorway to see Alexx standing there with a worried look on her face. He got up and walked to her, feeling uneasy about the moment.

" Alexx, what's the matter?"

" Have you seen Timmy?"

" No, and I haven't been able to reach Calleigh. You think something's wrong?"

" I don't have a good feeling about this, Eric. It's not like Tim to just disappear like that. I'm worried."

" Alexx, I don't think there's anything to worry about. Wherever he is ,I'm sure he's fine. Now , we need to find Calleigh."

Alexx nodded and turned to walk out of the lab. If something happened to her Timmy, she would never forgive herself.

CSI

Calleigh gazed into his eyes, feeling afire. She had never felt this way about anyone before and the emotions were almost too much for her to handle. She felt the tears as they dribbled down her face and reached up to wipe them with the back of her hand. Speed saw this and caressed her face softly. He had all sorts of feelings running through him at the moment , and all of them were good.

" Why are you crying?"

"I- I don't know... I can't explain it. It was..."

" Amazing," Speed finished with a smile on his face.

" Yeah, amazing."

" This changes everything, Cal."

" You are right, Tim. But , let's just take it one step at a time, okay?" Calleigh said as she buttoned her blouse and then stood up. Speed looked at her as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was incredible. After they had dressed, Speed leaned over and kissed her.

" If I still have a job, you want to go out this weekend?"

" Don't be like that Tim, I know Horatio will understand."

" You are so optimistic. That's going to take a lot to get used to."

Calleigh returned the kiss, and instantly the lights came back on and the lift began to move again.

Before the door opened, Calleigh leaned over to him and he bent his head down to hear her.

" You say anything to any body, and I kill you."

Tim glanced at her as she stared straight out with a smile on her lips. The door opened to the firearms lab and she walked out. She turned to look at him and gave him a wink. He smiled back and pressed the button for the trace lab. He now had something to look forward to . Now if he could survive Horatio.

TBC...

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I've been stoked for the premiere of CSI:Miami. Happy watching:)


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio Takes a Vacation

chapter 8

Speed walked out of the elevator and met a distraught Alexx as she passed the bank of elevators. She turned quickly, not noticing him at first. But when it dawned on her that he was standing there, she stopped in her tracks.

" Timothy James, where have you been? I've been worried sick," Alexx said as she came face to face with him. She saw a certain glint in his eye and stood back a little. Something had changed.

" Wow, the first and middle name. Whatever ,I did , I'm sorry," Speed intoned sarcastically as he started to walk again. Alexx caught him by the arm and gently pulled at him.

" What have you been up to?"

" Nothing."

" Where have you been? Horatio's up in his office right now, and Belmontes said that he was not happy."

" He's in his office?" Speed asked as he looked at his watch. It was twelve twenty. He began to walk away from her turned around and called to her, " I gotta go, Alexx, but I'll talk to you later."

Alexx watched him as he ascended the stairs to the darkened office and shook her head. She knew that whatever he was in to she would find out about it sooner or later.

CSI

Speed knocked softly on the office door and waited until he heard his boss's voice . He sucked in a breath and opened the door. If he was going to be fired , at least he had something to look forward to now. Speed was comforted by the thought of Calleigh as he shut the door quietly behind him and turned to face the desk. Horatio was sitting in his chair with his back to him, staring out into the trace lab. Speed cleared his throat and started to speak.

" H, how was your vacation?"

Horatio turned the chair around and faced his young protege. Speed noticed as he looked refreshed, almost out of place here.

" I missed this place. You never know what you have until it's gone, you know what I mean?"

Speed shifted his weight nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

" You know, it's ironic that you used those words. I have something to tell you..."

" I already know, Speed."

" Really?" Speed asked as he felt the room spin. " How did you..."

A knock at the door startled Speed and he glanced at his watch. Twelve thirty exactly. Horatio glanced at Speed then at the door as he gave the command to enter. The door opened and in walked a tall slender dark haired prosecutor. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and she wore minimal makeup, not that she needed it. Horatio got up out of his seat and strode effortlessly to the door, meeting the DA .

" Ms. West, to what do I owe this visit?"

" Horatio, Detective Speedle," West said with a polite smile, " I've come for the file on Preston Sterling. We have court in less than two hours. Please tell me that you have it ready."

" Preston Sterling? Not ringing a bell. Speed?"

" Umm , uh , yeah. Preston Sterling, the Band E a week ago, right?" Speed replied as he turned slightly to the desk. He knew he was dead in the water. His time was up.

" Yes the very same. The evidence that your lab collected is what is going to put this guy away for a long time. You have an excellent lab here, Lieutenant."

" Thank you Ms. West. I have been on vacation for two weeks, so I'm not familiar with the specifics of the case."

" I took care of it, H," Speed said as he sat at the desk. All he could do was pray that it would be swift. He keyed in the password and searched for the file. To his surprise, he found it , right where it was supposed to be. A smile cracked on his face as he printed the file for the DA and placed it in her hand. The DA thanked them both and left as quickly as she came.

" So, getting back, where did the new mass spec come from?" Horatio asked as the door closed. He stood in front of Speed with his hands on his hips and glanced down at the floor , then up again.

" We - uh had a tiny fire in the lab. But H, nothing else was destroyed, even the evidence wasn't compromised."

" Speed ,why didn't you call me?"

" I thought that it was something that I could handle. You were on your vacation."

" Anything else I should know about?" Horatio asked as he walked to his desk.

Speed pondered on the thought for a moment. He didn't feel right about lying to Horatio , so he opted to tell the truth.

" Well, H..."

Another knock on the door interrupted them and Horatio put a hand up to stop him. Speed felt his will leaving him slowly. Horatio opened the door and Speed took in a sharp breath. Standing in the doorway, was Savoy, or at least he thought it was. Behind her, stood Stetler with a small smile on his face. Horatio greeted them and asked them to come in. Speed felt his color drain from his face and his knees felt like jelly. This was it, he was a goner.

" Speed, I can tell from the look on your face that you have met Savoy Roberts," Horatio said as Savoy walked to the couch and sat down. Stetler remained standing quietly.

" I- What's going on H?"

" Well Savoy is really, Hayden Roberts, and she is a friend of the family, and also as you found out, the former Lieutenant of the CSI lab. I asked her to come here and do a little damage to see how you all would react. And from what I've seen, you did a bang up job. I even heard that you stayed overnight to crack the case. I'm impressed."

" Horatio..." Speed said speechless, he felt as if he had been given a new chance at life.

" I know, it was a bad way to test you all, but this was the only way that I was able to get a sense of how you would work in my absence."

" This was a test?" Speed asked as he slipped slightly. He could barely catch his breath.

" Yes. So, how did you like being in charge?" Horatio asked as he walked over to Speed.

" I never want to do that again."

" If it helps, Detective Speedle, please know that I was very discreet about the whole situation," Hayden said as she smiled lightly. Speed glanced over to her and flashed a nervous grin. He was still trying to process this.

" Speedle, anytime that you feel you are ready, just let us know," Stetler piped in. "We need more like you and your counterparts."

" Well, Speed?" Horatio said as he stood in front of him, smiling lightly.

Speed regain his bearings and stood up straight. He didn't know what they were offering, but it couldn't be any better than what he was doing now. At that moment, Speed missed just being the trace analyst.

" I appreciate the offer, if that is what it was, but I'm going to have to decline. If anything, Horatio's time away from the lab has made me see what really is important to me. I'd rather stay where I am right now. Maybe in a few years, I'll think about it, but I'm happy here."

" So, in a few years?" Horatio asked with humor in his voice.

" I said I'd _think _about it," Speed returned sharply but not too aggressively.

The room filled with light chuckles as Hayden and Stetler got up and took their leave. Once they were gone, Speed turned to Horatio and sighed. If Alexx had been his honorary mother while he was here in Miami, Horatio was his father. Nothing but admiration seeped from Speed as he nodded his head and started to get up and leave. He stopped at the door and turned to Horatio.

" Oh, H there is one thing."

" Well?"

" I want a vacation."

" Effective when?" Horatio asked as he slightly tilted his head.

" Now," Speed replied as he watched Horatio walk to his desk.

" Done. Don't come in tomorrow, or I'll be forced to make you work."

" Thanks, H." Speed said as he turned to walk out the door. For the first time in almost two weeks, a feeling of relief washed over him.

TBC...

A/N: This was kinda lame, but I had to come up with something. Of course, the epilogue is coming next.


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio Takes a Vacation

Epilogue

Speed sat on the lush green grass, thankful for the respite from work. He watched her as she walked over to him with a wicked smile on her face and he felt a warmness as it traveled through his body. The two weeks that he had asked for were coming to a close, but he had no regrets. He took advantage of the time off to relax, read a good book or two, and to spend time with Calleigh. Needless to say , the time that he spent away from the lab, was the best time of his life.

She sat down cross legged across from him, with that beautiful smile and tilted her head slightly. Her green eyes crinkled with mischievousness and Speed had a feeling that he was being set up.

"What are you up to Calleigh?"

" What?" Calleigh asked , intoning her accent thickly.

" Don't try and sugar coat it with your southern charm. You got something up your sleeve," Speed said as he looked her square in the eyes. He was surprised at what he saw in them, but he couldn't deny what he had begun to feel about her.

" Now why do you automatically think that I have something up my sleeve?"

" Because, that's how women function,"Speed replied sarcastically.

" I'm actually going to let that slide, Tim. How do you know that it isn't something that you have always wanted."

" She's sitting right in front of me," Speed said as he leaned over to kiss her.

" Aww that is so sweet. Who says that you don't have any feelings?"

" Well, I can think of a few people off the top of my head..."

" Tim, I'm serious. What have you been constantly talking about around the lab?"

" How I need an extra hand in the trace lab?"

" Tim," Calleigh glowered. " Something that you've wanted for a long time?"

" You didn't..."

" Yes , I did..."

" You brought me a new Ducati?..." Speed said as his eyes got wide.

" Wha- Tim, no. I did not buy you a new Ducati. I brought you this," Calleigh said as she flopped the box on to his lap, obviously disappointed.

" Well, you said something that I have wanted for a long time," Speed said smartly as he ripped into the box. He opened it and then looked at her, feeling awestruck. " I thought that no one heard me when I was talking about it."

" I heard you, Tim. I've always heard you. Horatio says that you can take an extra week off," Calleigh said softly.

Speed took the ticket out of the box and read it. He glanced at Calleigh and smiled, trying to hold back the tears. She had brought him a ticket to Syracuse. It had been so long since he had been home, but he tried to cover for it by working so much. There was so much there in Syracuse that he wanted to see; his parents, his brother and Daniel.

" Calleigh,..."

" Tim, when you told me about your friend, Daniel, I knew that you needed to go there, to finally have some closure. You can't keep holding on to past hurts, you're too good of a man for that. I just hope that this helps you."

Speed put the box down and leaned in to kiss her. She felt his gratitude as he pulled away gently and caressed her cheek, " Thank you, Calleigh. It would be a better deal if you could come with me."

" Really?" Calleigh said as she inched back some. She pulled something from behind her and smiled widely. " Then I won't feel like an idiot for buying this." Calleigh showed him a ticket that was identical to his.

" How did you..."

" I just thought that you would need someone there. For support," Calleigh said as inched back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. " I hope that I wasn't too formal. I mean, we haven't really gone on a 'real' date and we really have just started going out informally,..."

" Calleigh?"

" Yes, Tim?"

" Shut up."

"Only of you kiss me again," Calleigh replied as she hugged him tighter.

"Consider it done," Speed said as he granted her wish. His life had finally seemed real. Complete.

The End.

A/N: Okay, was this lame or what? Press the purple button and tell me all about it!


End file.
